


7th heaven

by taeku



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Cameras, Dildos, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, mention of voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeku/pseuds/taeku
Summary: Jaehyun stares at him for a moment, hands into fists, and that’s when Doyoung remembers he’s wearing the collar. Collar he’s not supposed to wear, collar that will definitely put him in trouble.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	7th heaven

**Author's Note:**

> here's some filth for y'all horny fuckers  
> this is just an excuse for me to write about doyoung getting fucked, i have no excuse  
> hope you enjoy it!

Doyoung has the apartment for himself this afternoon, and that gives him plenty of time to play with himself.

Camera ready and already running, Doyoung is quick at dressing himself up. Lazily, he lets his hands caress the soft material of his black skirt, a small smile on his lips. He doesn’t do this often, dress up, but today he felt the need to be pretty. Felt the need to get the skirt and collar out, just so he could admire himself in the mirror and on camera, fucking himself on his favorite dildo.

The small white dress shirt he put on barely covers his stomach, allowing his skin to show everytime he moves. Doyoung likes it, the way the shirt goes up, up, up his torso, allowing the skirt to accentuate his waist, making him look skinnier than he really is. He likes the motion of it on his thighs, the way it teases, barely masking what’s under yet perfect to build the frustration and need to see _more._ What Doyoung loves the most, though, is the collar he’s putting on himself right now.

It was a gift from both Yukhei and Jaehyun, for his last birthday, and he’s been in love with it ever since his eyes got caught on it. It is expensive, Doyoung knows it, even though his boyfriends refused to tell him where they brought it. It’s made of real diamonds, sparkling and clicking around his neck with every motion, circling his skin so perfectly it almost seems like part of his skin. He likes the cold of it too, the contrast of his burning skin underneath.

Doyoung doesn’t particularly like being chocked, his throat too sensitive, but he likes the weight of it, what it feels like when he swallows and his adam’s apple bops against it. He likes knowing that he belongs to his boyfriends, at any given moments, and having the collar around him makes him burn on the inside. He’s not supposed to wear it when they’re not around, but Doyoung has never been very good at following rules, always liked playing on the bratty side of his personality.

Today is no difference.

Once he’s all set up, on his knees in the middle of the bed, camera facing him, mirror just behind it, Doyoung smiles. The lub rests on his right, full, and his dildo is set in front of him. Slowly, knowing he got all the time he needs to this right, he lets his hand trace the shape of his skirt. Focused on the red dot of the camera, he breathes deeply, anticipation already building in his chest. Doyoung’s always been eager to make himself feel good.

Patience was never his thing. He always had quick and hard sex to get to the point, orgasm once, maybe twice if he was lucky, and quitting the next minute. When he met Yukhei and Jaehyun though, everything kind of changed. The sex definitely did. Doyoung learned how to control himself, learned to wait for the pleasure to build, build, build until it exploded and made him scream. Doyoung came to love being edged, waiting and watching as his boyfriends fucked in front of him before coming himself.

Today, he wanted to do something for himself. Something he’s always been wanting to try but never really knew how to do, or talk about. It’s easier for him to process things on his own, experience in his free time, and Doyoung didn’t miss the opportunity that was offered to him today.

Getting more comfortable on his knees, Doyoung draws circles on his thighs, nails slightly scratching his skin. Then, ever so slow, he brings his hands to his waist, his ribs, the side of his nipples. There, too, he plays with his nails, scratching at his skin, making him shiver. It always amused him how sensitive he was here, his skin smoother, thinner, better to play with. It amuses him to feel himself start getting hard, second by second.

He’s not wearing any underwear, and it’s going to be easy to see his sex under the skirt. Teasing. Calling for more. Doyoung caresses himself into full hardness, hands grabbing skin, grabbing nipples, eyes closed. He imagines himself surrounded by his boyfriends. Yukhei behind him, like he always is. Jaehyun in between his legs, his tongue piercing playing with the head of his dick. God, does Jaehyun make him go insane with that piercing.

The simple idea of it, the memories it left, make Doyoung’s breath go faster, a small wine escaping his lips. He would give so much right now, to have Jaehyun play with him until he’s begging for release. A release Jaehyun would gladly give to him, as he gets off on seeing his boyfriends feel good. But Doyoung is alone in the room right now, so he settles for the memories, the ghosts of touches on his skin.

Once he’s fully hard, he goes for the lub, opening the cap with trembling fingers, almost soaking them. It doesn’t bother him, as he likes it a bit messy, wet and noisy. He’s quick at moving his skirt with his non lubbed hand, letting the fresh air hit the skin of his ass cheeks. Biting on his lower lip, Doyoung plays with his rim, circling it with lub, making the motion of skin against skin better, easier for him.

He teases himself by applying pressure than moving around when his finger is almost breaking the resistance of his entrance. He smiles to himself, gasping as finally, when he gets bored of it, he lets his finger slip in. It’s easy, smooth, the lub and the amount of sex he gets making it better for his body to adjust. Rapidly, he puts in the second finger, crocking them a bit, trying to find the right way to feel the pleasure he knows awaits him.

Doyoung knows his angles, knows how to get to his sensitive parts, but his fingers aren’t as good as his boyfriends, nor his toys. But for what he’s about to do, he can’t just skip on prep. Sadly. Concentrating on the camera again, knowing redness must have already started to spread on his face and neck, Doyoung licks his lips. He glances at the red dot, blinking lazily, letting a soft gasp out when he finds the right way to move his fingers.

Closing his eyes, lets his head fall back, exposing the lines of his neck, and moans again. He could make himself come like this, if he wanted to, but he won’t. Not now. Today is more important than a quick release with two fingers and some nipple play. When he feels good enough, he adds his third finger, and he feels it this time, his body tensing at the intrusion. Taking in a deeper breath, he makes himself relax, allowing his fingers more place to move.

When he doesn’t get the angle quite right, Doyoung pulls his fingers out, adds some more lub before getting them back in. The lub helps, allowing his fingers to move with more smoothness. Pushing himself up and down on his own fingers makes Doyoung’s chest burn, the anticipation of what’s coming next making it hard to be patient. It takes a moment before he feels good again, his body letting go to the pleasure.

His moans get higher when he finds his angle again, making him shiver, sweat starting to gather at his hairline. Glancing down at his dildo, still laying in front of him, almost neglected, Doyoung moans louder, the idea of it inside of him making him drawl. But not yet. Taking another deep breath, Doyoung tries and align a fourth finger. He moans, but this time out of discomfort. He stops himself, stays still for a couple of second, letting the pain cool down.

Doyoung isn’t that skill at using his fingers, especially on himself, but this is also good training for it. He needs to be slower in his preparation, knowing that nothing good comes from precipitation and a hurt ass. Taking his time to calm down, he closes his eyes again, letting his head fall on his chest, hair falling in front of his eyes. His body is trembling and he hopes he still looks good for the camera, despite his grimaces.

When his heart comes back to a regular rhythm, the pain in his ass minimal, he starts rocking his hips again, slow, so very slow. Helping himself with his other hand in front of him, he slowly makes his movements deeper, faster, allowing his fingers to crop. He hisses when the tip catches his prostate, mouth wide open, eyes closed. _Fuck_ , he thinks, that felt good.

While he gets used to the feeling of four fingers inside of him, he wonders what Jaehyun and Yukhei would think if they were witnessing him in this state, desperate. They’d probably encourage him into doing more, like they always do, like Doyoung likes them doing. Praising him, making him feel so good with their whispered words on the crock of his neck, the tip of his ears. Just thinking about that makes him shiver, precome falling down his dick.

He got soft for a moment, when the pain was too much, but he’s fully hard again now, his imagination making it hard not to touch both part of himself. But if he comes too soon, he’s not sure he’ll be able to go again, not for what he wants to do.

After a time, when the pleasure is there and settled in his system, he looks down at the toy again, biting his lips. It’s big, his biggest, and he doesn’t often use it. Because he has to prep himself longer, because even is his boyfriends are quite big, they aren’t as big, and it’s a physical weight to use it properly.

But he has time today, and so he thought this would be a good occasion to try it out again. He thinks that four fingers are enough - _hopes so_ -, and gets his hands out. Legs tensed, shaking a little, he opens the bottle of lub again, purring a big amount of it on the toy. It’s pretty, glassy and pink, hard and straight, with little veins shaped all around it. It’s actually so pretty Doyoung almost feels bad for using it, wants it exposed in his room, like a trophy.

Looking up at the camera for a second, Doyoung forces himself to breath, repositioning himself, back to the camera, ass on display. Pushing the skirt up his waist not to spoil it with lub too much, he puts the dildo in between his feet, keeping it steady. A hand on it, helping to guid it, Doyoung teases himself first. Grabbing the sheets under him, lips into a fine line, he gets used to the coldness of the toy, the shape of its head.

Even this is big, and there’s a warmness in his chest, screaming, wanting more of it, wanting the pain coming with the feeling of being stretching into fullness. He takes his sweet time at pushing it inside of him.

He starts with just the head at first, rocking up and down on it until it feels good enough to try and push it deeper. His moans are soft, chocked by both pleasure and pain. Slowly, bit by bit, he gets down on it, rocking up, down, up, down until he feels his own feet squeezed to his ass.

“Fuck” he moans, eyes closed, body shaking so much he almost falls forward. Breath laboured, mouth dry from keeping it open for so long, Doyoung looks around for the bottle of water he put on the bed before starting. Seeing on his left, he stretches his arm, moaning as the dildo moves with him. Slowly, he stands straight on his knees, pushing the dildo inches deeper, making him whimper.

He takes long sips of his water, drinking half of it in one go before focusing on his purpose again. Taking the time to breath, hands on his thighs for a second before pushing them in front of him, he closes his eyes and moves again. He’s slow at first, breathe loud, louder than it usually is, rocking back and forth. The pain is there, making its way up his back, but it’s bearable. So Doyoung does more, accelerates his rhythm until it’s steady, pleasure growing ever so strong as minutes pass.

The sensation of being so full, so stretched, makes Doyoung a bit dizzy, sweat at the back of his neck. It’s overwhelming but so good at the same time, his hard thrusts making him moan louder than he anticipated. He wonders if the neighbours can hear him, alone. Doyoung isn’t a quiet fucker, wants people to know he’s getting fucked so good he can’t stop his own screams. He wonders if they’re going to have another complain.

That makes him laugh and moan at the same time, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. What if the neighbours are jerking off to his moans, the idea of him in bed? It makes him roll his eyes back, head falling back up, hands trembling, knuckles white from gripping at the sheets too much. Doyoung can feel that his orgasm is going to be more intense than what he’s used to, the bigger stretch making him feel all weird in his chest.

He likes it so much he craves more. More speed, more strength, more everything. He wants his boyfriends to be here and watch as he pleasures himself, tears falling down his cheeks as his orgasm builds in the pit of his stomach. Sadly, Doyoung can’t go as fast as he wishes he could, his thighs hurting from bouncing on them, his back screaming at his motion, but it’s so good, feels so fucking good he can’t stop.

There’s a warmness in his chest, his stomach, his neck red from pleasure and Doyoung know he’s close. He only needs a little bit of _something_ to have him fall. He refuses to touch himself, wants to try and come undone, like they’ve been training to do, the three of them. Jaehyun and Yukhei being there would be so fun, the idea of doing this again with them makes his head spin. Watching them as they watch him, their hard on on full display for him to imagine riding, their eyes so dark it’s impossible to distinguish their pupils.

Yes, Doyoung wants this, wants his boyfriends’ hands on him, wants their dicks in him, both at the same time, stretching him even more than he’s stretched right now. And here it is, his orgasm, growing in his stomach, his throat, his entire body. He opens his eyes just as the bedroom door opens, Jaehyun walking inside, eyes wide and lips parted.

Locking eyes with his boyfriend has Doyoung coming for good, his orgasm washing over him like a storm, making him shake so much he can’t stand on his hands. He falls forwards, head in the sheets, ass up and on display for the camera, his screams barely muffled. He doesn’t hear when Yukhei enters the room too, too fucked up and far gone to be aware of what’s happening around him at the moment. He feels the hands on him, though, feels their warmness and the strength used to get him up and away from the dildo.

He doesn’t know if it’s the aftershock or the lose of the toy in him that makes him shiver. Probably both. What he knows is that, when he opens his eyes, he’s laying down on the bed, Jaehyun standing near him, at the end of the bed, eyes dark.

“You’re not supposed to be here” Doyoung says, his voice raspy, eyes blinking away the last of his aftershock.

Jaehyun stares at him for a moment, hands into fists, and that’s when Doyoung remembers he’s wearing the collar. Collar he’s not supposed to wear, collar that will definitely put him in trouble. The shear thought of being punished for disobeying makes his tired dick throb, face starting to burn again.

“The game got cancelled” Jaehyun answers him, eyes not letting go. It is silence for a moment, Doyoung’s laboured breath the only thing breaking it. Then Yukhei gets back in the room, Doyoung’s dildo in hand, cleaned from lub. Doyoung stares at it for a second before glancing at Yukhei, who’s eyes are just as dark as Jaehyun’s.

“I see you chose to have fun without us” Yukhei says, a small smile in his lips, predatory. It makes Doyoung’s hair stand on his neck and harms, ears singing. All he can do is nod, eyes wide, flickering between the two men standing in front of him. His skirt is resting on his stomach, hiding nothing. He feels wet, in between his legs, lub slowly traveling down the inside of his thighs. He’s so fucked up.

“On camera?” Jaehyun asks, voice low, oh so low. Doyoung sees the tattoo on his neck move when he swallows, adam’s apple bopping, and he wants to bite it.

“It was for myself” he answers, weak, eyes going down on himself. He knows they like it when he acts like this, all weak and shy, easy to take advantage of. “I wanted to see how pretty I looked when I fuck myself, how sweet I sound” he adds, because he has no limits and what he’s just done gave him a confidence he needed to take things to a new level.

“None of this for us, uh?” Jaehyun says, taking a step closer, putting a knee on the mattress. “How sad”

One of his hand comes up, catching Doyoung’s ankle, yanking him toward him in a brutal tug. Doyoung yelps, legs shaking, before biting on his lower lip. Fuck, he likes it when Jaehyun uses his strength on him, making him nothing less than a vulgar toy to play with. Jaehyun’s angry eyes travel on his body, his exposed skin above the skirt, his exposed thighs, his hole he knows to be so fucking stretched.

Jaehyun closes his eyes for a moment, jaw working under the pressure, before he turns to Yukhei. They exchange a look Doyoung can’t really see but can guess the meaning of before Yukhei moves, positioning himself behind Doyoung. Doyoung needs to throw his head back to be able to see Yukhei, but Jaehyun doesn’t let him. Catches his chin in his fingers, forcing him to look straight ahead instead;

“Why the big one?” Jaehyun asks, fingers slowly tracing circles on Doyoung’s inner thighs.

They don’t let go of each other’s gaze for a moment, Doyoung debating telling them his reasons. Yukhei’s fingers are next to come tease him, playing with his hair, massaging his scalp until he almost closes his eyes at how good it feels. He should tell them, he decides, body tensed with anticipation and the desire for his boyfriends to lose themselves in lust.

“I was training” Doyoung starts, licking at his lips, tongue heavy.

“For what?” Yukhei asks, hands now on his face, grabbing at his chin, forcing Doyoung to stretch his neck back. Everything is upside down, making him dizzy, and he loves it.

“Double penetration”

He drops it like a bomb, silence so loud it makes his ears buzz. Yukhei’s eyes open widely, turning to Jaehyun. Doyoung knows it is something they wanted to do, vaguely mentioned it a few weeks again, but never got to actually try. He thought that, maybe, if he trained on his side, getting used to having his ass stretched wider and wider, he would be able to have his boyfriends fuck him on the first try.

He thinks he can do it now, even if two dicks stay bigger than his dildo. He can do it and knows he can come to enjoy it, especially when his boyfriends are good at distracting from any discomfort. And based on his boyfriends’ reaction, they’re oh so loud silence, he knows he got them real good. Knows that it’s coming, in a way or another, and he can’t wait.

“Fuck” Jaehyun says under his breath, hands grabbing harder on Doyoung’s thighs. “Fuck” he says again, before lining in, face a centimetre away from Doyoung’s. He’s trembling slightly, and Doyoung whines when he notices, veins on fire. He loves how responsive Jaehyun is, how he gets when he’s worked out. He wants to see more of it.

“I want both of you to fuck me” Doyoung whines, using his desperate tone to provoke their hunger “I’m so stretched” he moans, hands coming to grab at Jaehyun’s hair, tugging. “I need your dicks”

Yukhei’s breath is loud behind him, hands gone from Doyoung. “You really want to?” Yukhei asks, voice shaking, almost like he can’t believe what’s happening right now. Doyoung says yes, moans “I do” before Jaehyun crashes his lips on his, stilling his breath away. Jaehyun’s kisses are brutal, deep, almost desperate, body jerking from time to time.

“We’ll do you so good next time baby” Jaehyun says against his lips when he stops kissing him in order to breath again.

“I want it now” Doyoung says, eyes dark, hips moving to create friction. Jaehyun’s half hard, he can feel it even with the jeans on the way. Yukhei must be the same, all because of him, and that gives Doyoung so much confidence, so much desire to please and prove them he can be good.

“You just came” Jaehyun says, creating more distance between them, hands on Doyoung’s hips to stop him from moving “It will be too much at once”

Doyoung likes how careful Jaehyun is with him, especially on things that are out of his comfort zone or new territory. But Doyoung wants his boyfriends to fuck him now, while he’s deliciously stretched and ready. He’s ready now, wants it now, and if they wait longer to try it out, he isn’t sure he’ll find that confidence again.

Jaehyun looks up at Yukhei, question on his eyes. “I’m more than ok with it” Yukhei says, and Doyoung smiles, moves his hands up to try and touch Yukhei, as a thank you.

“Ok” Jaehyun says “Ok, let’s do this, fuck”

Everything is quick all at once. One second Doyoung is on his back, the other he finds himself on his hands and knees, facing Yukhei. He urges him to undress, eyes hungry, and Yukhei doesn’t waist more time. Doyoung hears Jaehyun do the same behind him, hot palms squeezing his waist.

“I love it when you wear your skirt” Yukhei says, hands on Doyoung’s face again “You look so pretty”

Doyoung closes his eyes at the praise, goosebump all over himself. He moans out in surprise when Jaehyun slaps his left cheeks, the sound reasoning on the room. If it wasn’t for the hand maintaining him up, Doyoung would have fall on the bed.

“For the collar” Jaehyun whispers in his ear, voice dark, teeth mean when they bite at the cartilage “But we’ll find a better time to punish you for disobeying us”

Doyoung moans before nodding, accepting his fate. Yukhei is bumping himself slowly in front of him, dick just a centimetre away from Doyoung’s mouth, and Doyoung wants a taste of it. Opens his mouth and stick his tongue out, as a clear invitation for Yukhei to fuck his mouth.

“Do it while I prep him some more” Jaehyun says to Yukhei. And Yukhei doesn’t need to be told twice, bending his knees a bit for Doyoung to take him better. When he closes his mouth on the head, Yukhei exhales loudly, hands on Doyoung’s cheeks, for support. Doyoung is eager to please and starts bopping his head up and down Yukhei’s length, not caring about teasing or playing around.

He moans when he feels Jaehyun’s fingers enter him, three at once. He forces his body to relax, welcoming the fingers with joy, hips moving to try and have some more friction.

“Stay still” Jaehyun orders him, putting a fourth finger in.

Doyoung whines, making Yukhei moan, hands meaner on his face. “So fucking pretty” Yukhei moans, grabbing at Doyoung’s hair next, tugging. “Made to take dick”

Doyoung moans, taking more of Yukhei’s dick in his throat, chocking himself on it, gag reflex strong. Saliva falls on his chin, mixed with Yukhei’s precome, and Doyoung loves it so much he swallows it before returning his attention to Yukhei’s dick.

“Fuck, I can almost put my entire fist in you” Jaehyun says in wonder, fingers crocked, bumping in and out Doyoung at a fast rate.

Doyoung is so stretched he wonders how he’ll be able to walk after this, but he tries not to think about it for now. Keeps his focus on sucking Yukhei, hearing him moan above him, eyes locked together. Jaehyun fingers him a bit more before he moves him away from Yukhei. Adjusting their position, Jaehyun sits down on the bed, Doyoung straddling him. Yukhei gets behind Doyoung then, positioning himself comfortably against his back.

Doyoung is so sweaty his shirt is uncomfortable against his skin, but he ignores it in favour of watching as his boyfriends kiss each other next to him, their tongues dancing around. Doyoung watches as Jaehyun’s tongue piercing teases Yukhei’s lips. Fuck, he really likes that jewellery.

“You think you’re good to take me?” Jaehyun asks him after being done mistreating Yukhei’s mouth. Doyoung is more than ready for him, wants him so badly he could cry for it. He says it out loud, making Yukhei swear on his neck, hands grabbing his waist painfully.

It’s easy for Doyoung to take Jaehyun’s dick, slick in lub. He’s so stretched he barely feels any discomfort as his boyfriend starts to move, slow, testing the water.

“I’m fine” he says, sweat falling down his temples, eyes fixed on Jaehyun, exanimating his expression. “You can fuck me harder”

And Jaehyun does, hips meaner, bumping into him like he’s trying to make him cry. Doyoung moans, loud, head falling on his chest, mouth agape, body on fire. Jaehyun’s dick is so good to him, give him so much, all the time. The pearls of his collar move with the motion, caressing his skin. They warmed under his skin, and sweat is gathering around it, on the verge of too much.

“Ready for more?” Yukhei speaks suddenly, lips light on Doyoung’s back. Doyoung moans, says yes. But his body tenses, ass contracting around Jaehyun involuntary.

“Baby, you need to relax” Jaehyun whispers in his ear, hands smoothing him. Doyoung takes a deep breath, focusing on Jaehyun’s hands on his waist, Yukhei’s fingers teasing his rim, circling it. Yukhei makes Doyoung turn his face, kissing him breathless before he puts the first finger in. There is so much lub on and in him Doyoung feels disgusting, but he moans in Yukhei’s mouth when his finger is fully inside.

It doesn’t hurt, not yet, and Doyoung reminds himself that he can do this, can be good for his boyfriends, can have them fuck him at the same time. Yukhei works him slowly, in and out, kissing his face as a distraction. Jaehyun has stopped moving, eyes dark, expression neutral, watching as Yukhei prepares Doyoung for himself.

It’s insane, Doyoung thinks, how much he’s willing to do for them, how much he’s giving. He likes it though, so much. Likes being told he’s pretty, likes seeing Yukhei lose his mind when he fucks his mouth, likes when Jaehyun fucks him mean against a wall. Doyoung loves his boyfriends so much he can’t imagine not having this anymore.

Yukhei goes up to three fingers inside of Doyoung, and by the end of it, there are tears on Doyoung’s face. He’s biting on his lips so much he’s pretty sure he drew blood, even with sweet nothing whispered in his ears. His body is shaking so much he can’t stand by myself, lets Jaehyun be his support. His ass is on fire, but it’s not _bad_ per say, just uncomfortable.

He went flaccid during the laps of time it took for Yukhei to stretch. Jaehyun jerks him off, trying to have him hard again, distracting from the pain in his lower back.

“Still good, baby?” Yukhei asks, and Doyoung nods, not trusting his own voice. Now that they’ve come so far, he can’t stop. Wants to experience this, with them. Jaehyun kisses him, slow and soft, and Doyoung melts into it, body tired. He tenses immediately when he feels the tip of Yukhei’s dick against him.

“You’re good” Jaehyun whispers to him, voice trained “You’re good”

It is so much more overwhelming than his dildo or three fingers, his body screaming at him. It is so, so much, two dicks pushing inside of him, and Doyoung cries out, tells Yukhei to stop. He’s half way in, and Doyoung can’t take it anymore.

“I can’t” he says, licking at his lips “I can’t take it all, I’m sorry”

He’s shushed, gentle hands on his cheeks and back, smoothing him. Fuck, why does it hurt so much? He’ frustrated, with himself and his body. He wants to be able to take all of what his boyfriends have to give him, wants to be good and enjoy it, but his body is at its full capability, and Doyoung knows it’d be a bad idea, for the three of them, to push it further.

“Want me to pull out?” Yukhei asks, breathless, but so nice. Doyoung shakes his head no, takes deep breath and forces his body to relax. Jaehyun is still jerking him off, eyes worried and Doyoung doesn’t like it.

“It’s good” he says, forcing a smile on his face “Just don’t go any further please”

Jaehyun, completely buried in Doyoung, is the one who does all the work next. Slowly at first, he starts moving his hips, eyes locked on Doyoung, ready to stop at any sign of pain. But it gets better, for Doyoung, as Jaehyun angles himself right, purposely hitting on his sweet spot. Bit by bit, Doyoung starts to feel warm, his moans turning to pleasure instead of discomfort, and he urges Jaehyun not to stop.

Yukhei moans behind him, forehead pushed against Doyoung’s back, and Doyoung is glad he feels pleasure too, despite not being able to move himself. Then, Jaehyun tries to go faster, tentative, and Doyoung moans in unison with Yukhei, the motion so sweet. Doyoung is overwhelmed, edged and suffocating, the hand on his dick not helping.

He can’t control his orgasm. It escapes him like a bomb, so quick that he barely feels it grow in him, spilling on Jaehyun’s stomach weakly. His boyfriends moan at the contraction of his walls against them and Jaehyun comes too, eyes closed and head thrown back, the muscles on his neck jerking. Yukhei pulls out, making Doyoung whine, and starts jerking himself off.

Doyoung can’t do anything, can’t even feel his lower body. He stays still in Jaehyun’s arms, listens to Yukhei’s breathy moans until he feels his come hitting him, Yukhei coming in a quiet cry. Doyoung is on fire, like never before, and all he wants to do is nothing. He wants to lay there, and decompose.

No one moves for a time, the three of them processing what they’d just done, catching their breath. Then Jaehyun moves, carrying Doyoung out of the room, into their bathroom. They get cleaned up, Doyoung still half out of everything, but the warm water on his body feels good, so good he almost falls asleep.

When he’s carried back to bed, he sees Yukhei put down the camera before joining them in bed; Doyoung probably falls asleep for a time, because when he opens his eyes again, the curtains are closed and he’s alone in bed. Stretching, groaning at the soreness he feels in his lower back, he gets up. Yukhei and Jaehyun are sitting in the couch, cuddling as some old movie is playing on tv.

They turn their head towards him when they hear his footsteps. Jaehyun smiles softly at him, offering him a hand Doyoung is more than happy to take. He takes place in between them, curled up and warm.

“You ok in there?” Yukhei asks, caressing Doyoung’s forehead, and Doyoung closes his eyes at the motion.

“Yeah” he answers, honest. Then, biting his lower lip: “I don’t think I’ll be able to do this again, ever” he says, a small smile on his face, eyes heavy “But I’m happy we did it”

Jaehyun kisses the back of his hand, ever so soft, before smiling.

“We are too” he says “We were surprised as to why you wanted to try it out suddenly, but we liked it”

Doyoung smiles at him too, relieved that even if it wasn’t the best sex ever, nor what he imagined it would be, they still had a good time.

“No sex for at least two weeks though” he warns, laughing. Yukhei shakes his head, eyes glittering, mockery in them.

“It’s ok, Jaehyun and I can still take care of each other”

Faking offense, Doyoung gasps, eyes wide open, before Jaehyun kisses it away, the faint noise of the tv playing in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up : @__babybird_


End file.
